


Beware the Bogeyman

by connorssock



Series: Prompt Fills [20]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor-centric, Gen, Let Connor Just Be, The brothers RK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock
Summary: For the prompt: "Idk what you can do with this prompt but since you are open...Androids remember Connor. He isn't JUST the android sent by cyberlife, he's the boggie man. He's the reason androids outside of Detroit avoid it like the plague. He's like the monster under the bed : realistically you KNOW it can't (or won't) hurt you but emotionally you don't want to chance it by leaving your feet hanging off the bed. (I imagine Nines wouldn't get the same treatment;he is for war first after all not chasing deviants)."





	Beware the Bogeyman

There wasn’t anything subtle about it. If Connor was out, androids crossed the street to avoid him, they whispered to each other, clutched at hands and sought out interfaces for comfort. On one hand, Connor understood. He had been the bane of deviants’ life, his very existence had been a threat to theirs before the revolution, and, to an extent, after too if an android was caught on the wrong side of the law. On the other hand, it hurt on such a deep level. He wasn’t exactly welcome amongst humans, too mechanical and objective minded. He was the android who had knocked a fellow officer out and left him in the archives room. The one who prioritised his mission over his partner. How Hank had forgiven him for that, he didn’t know.  
  
By the same token, the androids whispered of him. The monster of their horror stories, told in the dark with only LEDs illuminating rooms.  
  
“Behave or the android detective will make you disappear.”

“Have your thirium so you can be strong enough to run and hide from the RK800.”

Sometimes he was referred to as “RK Ate-hundred”, jokes about how he ate deviants for breakfast morphed his name into something less threatening.

It was no secret that Detroit had a lower than expected android population. At first, Connor had thought they were avoiding bad memories, leaving behind the battleground for happier places. But, Detroit hadn’t become a pilgrimage destination for androids. They didn’t flock for visits to see where the Battle For Detroit had taken place. Very few came to see CyberLife Tower, even fewer got near the sunken remains of Jericho.

In an attempt to branch out, try to seek out more of his kind, Connor asked for a temporary transfer out of the city. His role was covered by the RK900, someone who could complete his tasks with relative ease. It was a trial period for him too.

In California, Connor tried to fit in. He smiled, greeted his new colleagues. The androids of the department suddenly were all requesting leave. Out in the city, the androids were leaving in droves while back in Detroit, numbers were rising.

Most nights, Connor sat alone in his temporary accommodation. No human or android wanted to spend time with him. Despite the situation being no better back home, he still felt curiously homesick. At least there, Hank offered him a rare smile. Everyone was predictable in their actions thanks for familiarity. Connor returned from his temporary transfer early.

He walked into the precinct and watched as the RK900 was laughing in the break room, jostling others with his elbow - humans and androids alike. As soon as Connor was spotted, they scattered. Only RK900 offered him a soft smile.

“How was California?” he asked.

“Nice,” Connor forced out a smile. “It was lovely weather.”

Moving closer, RK900 gave him a long look. “I was your upgrade so to speak. You can’t lie to me.”

“The weather was lovely,” Connor insisted. That hadn’t been a lie at all.

“But everyone still avoided you. Humans don’t understand you. Androids avoid you. Just as well I’m superior to you. I’m not scared.”

Hearing that both hurt and was a relief. Connor looked over the RK900, the way he held himself, so at ease.

“Maybe you should be,” he muttered.

A hand came p and gripped his shoulder. There was a soft interface request but it left no doubt that RK900 could force it if he wanted to. Accepting it, Connor resigned to having every single part of his emotions rooted through. Instead, a data packet was sent through with a rush of warmth and affection. It was addressed as “To Connor, from Nines.”

Opening it up, it wasn’t anything significant, just a screenshot, logging the change of relationship status.

_Connor: Friend and Brother_

Wonder filled Connor as he looked it over again and again. He had no doubt his gratitude was easily palpable, but he still reached for Nines in a human way for a hug.

“Thank you,” he murmured and was delighted when the hug was returned.

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly bumbling through prompts on tumbrl - @connorssock


End file.
